Destino
by Akari Kiseki
Summary: A/U: Él buscaba algo, ella esperaba algo, tal vez solo era coincidencia aunque también podría ser solo el destino. Secuela de Inevitable.


**Hola hermosos. Jejeje, sé que he estado ausente por un tiempo, y lo lamento deberas, pero entre fiestas y reuniones familiares no tenía nada de tiempo apenas si pude subir uno que otro fic y ninguno era el que yo mas deseaba publicar. Pero que igual me encantan.**

**Bueno, basta de excusas, siento la demora **darkmoon00** pero aquí tienes. Espero te guste.**

**Aclaraciones: Este al ser un reencuentro en otra vida, tendrá ligeros cambios, pero los mismos entrañables personajes, puede haber occ.**

**Delcaimer **

Bleach no es mío sino de Tite Kubo, así mismo el fic _Inevitable _es de **darkmoon00** yo solo hice la trama de esta secuela.

**A/U:** Él buscaba algo, ella esperaba algo, tal vez solo era coincidencia aunque también podría ser solo el destino. **Secuela de Inevitable.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Único**

**Destino**

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

Estaban a mediados de abril los cerezos estaban en flor y el aire primaveral era rebosante de alegría. La vida no podía ser más pacífica y normal para una persona como ella, capitana prodigio del equipo de futbol femenil de la universidad, estudiante promedio, hermanos casi normales, amigos un poco locos, por la edad suponía, trabajos parciales y demás, una vida normal para una universitaria normal, decían. Estaba sentada en silencio mirando por la ventana "escuchando" la lección de literatura, de vez en cuando jugueteaba distraída con su lapicero, sus grandes ojos negros hacían juego con su cabello ébano, piel clara y fina. Verla daba una sensación de "No te acerques" esa era kurosaki Karin, una chica un poco ruda pero amable, con cierto cinismo y tintes sarcásticos.

—Buenas tardes jóvenes- saludo una voz desde la entrada, la morena y los demás centraron esporádicamente su atención en la persona que recién entraba, la pelinegra rodó los ojos, el horario le dictaba las materias más aburridas para los martes.

El profesor de filosofía Tsukishima era una persona muy llamativa. Fastidioso, aunque posiblemente era la única que pensaba así, ya que aunque ella estaba ahí por obligación, la mayoría tomaba la clase opcionalmente a causa de sus hormonas. Si, la razón era que Tsukishima-sensei podría cualificarse como "atractivo" al menos para ella no, pero para todas esas chicas que se sentaban enfrente era el mismísimo adonis.

—Mátenme-murmuró poniendo su cabeza contra el escritorio. Filosofía era la clase que mas odiaba, pero irónicamente la más esencial para ella.

—Me alegra tu entusiasmo Kurosaki-san-sonrió con esa sonrisa de mona lisa que tenia. Karin frunció el ceño y chisto la lengua, más que un dios, parecía un diablo con ese oído infernal. Tal vez era su imaginación, pero sentía como varias miradas asesinas se clavaban en su espalda.

—Gracias por el cumplido, Sensei-sonrió cínica, al demonio no podía evitar contestarle. Tsukishima rió un poco, le atraía mucho ese descaro y honestidad un tanto toscos, no por nada era su estudiante más interesante.

—Bien, espero preste atención a la clase esta vez-exclamó girándose para tomar la tiza. La morena bufó y de nueva cuenta clavo los ojos en la ventana-. Hoy veremos la teoría de las almas gemelas. Muchos la relacionan con la reencarnación sin embargo no han sido comprobadas ninguna de las dos, aunque hay quienes lo afirman.

Ok, a lo mejor esta lección era interesante, quizás.

—Hmm- se volteó la cabeza y alzo una ceja al ver la penetrante mirada de sus profesor en ella, bien ahora sabia que la observaba para ver si ponía atención ya que en otras ocasiones ella simplemente miraba por la ventana y lo ignoraba.

—Las almas gemelas son parte del grupo de almas que forman las conexiones karmaticas, pero se trata de dos personas que se destacan muy por sobre el resto de ese grupo en la mayoría de los aspectos de compatibilidad mutua. Su conexión usualmente proviene por haber compartido varias vidas pasadas que les han sido mutuamente positivas.

—Sensei, eso quiere decir que tu otra mitad, fue tu novio en otras vidas-interrumpió una chica alzando la mano.

—En tecnicismos, si. Aunque claro, también puedes tener otras almas gemelas.

—¿Eso no es un poco polígamo?-cuestionó la pelinegra.

—Quizás- rió -. Pero Lo que se experimenta al producirse el encuentro con tu alma gemela, la primera vez que ocurre dicho encuentro puede manifestarse con algunas emociones muy especiales como sentir una energía frenética, que tu corazón deja de latir, una sensación que se transmite por toda la piel, y otras manifestaciones emocionales y físicas que manifiestan la intensidad de nuestro deseo interior de estar con esa persona para siempre.-explicó.

—Como estúpidamente enamorarse a primera vista ¿no?-indagó la Kurosaki.

—Exacto-otorgó-. Hoy está muy participativa Kurosaki-san-comentó con extraña alegría.

—Bah, no molestes Sensei-gruñó -. _O estas arpías me sacaran los ojos-_ pensó para sí al ver la mirada de "Cállate ya o te fusilamos puta" que le profesaban sus compañeras.

—Lo que quiero decir, es que las almas gemelas y la reencarnación están muy ligadas, precisamente porque esas personas ya han compartido una o varias vidas anteriormente. Aunque no siempre tuvieran un "pasado" positivo, el amor que pudo haber nacido entre ellos, según las conexiones karmaticas, crean lazos irrompibles a través del tiempo-finalizó-. ¿Alguna duda?-preguntó en general.

—¿Cómo las reconocemos?-cuestionó un muchacho rubio.

—Bueno, Sawada-san, eso solo ustedes podrán saberlo si lo experimentan. Ahora, me gustaría que investigaran las dudas que este tema les ha provocado y expongan las respuestas en una exposición oral dentro de dos semanas-hubo una réplica por parte de algunos estudiantes-. Valdrá 20 puntos de la calificación semestral. Si no tienen más dudas, pueden retirarse-anunció recogiendo su maletín.

—Que romántico, es como los encuentros con tu persona destinada-dijo una chica castaña sentada detrás de Karin.

—¿Destinados? Que estupidez-pronunció levantándose. Aunque debía admitir que le había interesado el tema, bueno solo un poco.

* * *

Karin se encontraba recargada en el tronco de un gran cerezo, tenía las piernas formando una escuadra y miraba las flores mientras comía calmadamente su almuerzo, un bento tradicional con verduras en escabeche hecho por su hermana menor, sonrió, su hermana Yuzu era menor que ella 3 años tenía 16 pero era una gran chica, muy linda y amable, Ichigo, su hermano mayor por 6 años, una vez le dijo que era porque se parecía un montón a su madre, Masaki. Quien junto a su padre Isshin estaban en algún país de Sudáfrica en una campaña gratuita de salud para personas de escasos recursos. Entonces recordó el tema de la clase.

—Almas gemelas, destinados, reencarnación, parecen cosas sacadas de un drama romántico -dijo para sí.

—¿No crees en ellas?-preguntó de la nada una voz varonil, ahogó un gritó y se movió bruscamente.

—Pero qué diablos te pasa imbécil-reclamó fijando su vista en un chico sentado en una rama del cerezo, sus profundos ojos turquesa se notaban somnolientos y su despeinado cabello blanco destacaba mucho. ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí?

—¿No crees en el destino?-preguntó nuevamente.

—¿Qué? No, digo no sé. ¡Arg! ¿Quién mierda eres? ¿Y desde cuando estás ahí?-exclamó.

—Hmm, desde la 3ra hora creo-bostezó.

—Vago-masculló por lo bajo, el albino ladeo la cabeza.

—No es así, no necesito ir a clases aún-explicó saltando para posicionarse delante de la morena.

—¿Qué?

—Da igual-ladeo el rostro para restarle importancia-. Deberías ser mas perspectiva sobre esa clase de cosas-comentó refiriéndose a lo de antes. Sus orbes enigmáticos se clavaron como garras en los de ella, causándole una sensación rara en el cuerpo, como una corriente eléctrica que la recorría pies a cabeza y salía a través de su piel para chocar con el templado ambiente de primavera.

—¿Quién rayos eres?-cuestionó enojada y algo confusa.

—Me llamó Hitsugaya Toshiro y ¿tu…?-contestó.

—Huh, eh Kurosaki Karin-devolvió a su vez.

—Ah-profirió simple-. Kurosaki…

—Karin está bien-interrumpió para corregirle.

—Como quieras, Karin tienes algo en el cabello-se acercó más y elevó una mano hacia ella, por algún motivo la respiración se le detuvo y el corazón le saltó, un sentimiento extraño, como la emoción que sientes al encontrar algo, la embargó. Sintió el tacto del peliblanco al tocarle los cabellos y retirar un pequeño pétalo rosado. Bajó la mirada y pudo ver a Karin con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y las mejillas totalmente ruborizadas, algo que le pareció un poco gracioso.

—¿Qué era?-levantó el rostro tan rápido que, accidentalmente, sus labios habían rosado los del ojiturquesa, quien aun no había levantado la cara. Se miraron-. Ah … yo…

—Lo siento-pidió cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—Esta… bien-se tocó la punta de sus belfos y trato de mirar a otro lado. Repentinamente tenía mucho calor.

—Hmm- una brisa tenue les revolvió los cabellos. El silenció reino entre ambos por un buen rato.

—Tú…-comenzó ella -. ¿Crees en esas cosas? Me refiero a la reencarnación, almas gemelas y cosas así. Son un poco estúpidas ¿no?

—No es que crea en ellas-respondió -. Es solo que, por alguna razón tengo fe en ellas- alzó una mano enfrente de su rostro para observarla-. Como si algo me moviera a seguir caminando tratando de hallar algo que no tiene forma, es casi como una búsqueda interminable provocada por el destino- Karin soltó una ligera carcajada, él la miró fijamente cuestionándola con la mirada.

—Lo siento, es que estabas tan serio-se disculpo moviendo su mano en un pequeño abaniqueo -. Pero supongo que tienes razón, no es como si pudiéramos comprobarlo o verlo, solo hay algo que nos mueve hacia adelante.

—¿Tu también buscas algo?-preguntó haciendo que la morena se sorprendiera. Lo pensó pausadamente, repensando una y otra vez las ideas en su cabeza. ¿Buscando algo? ¿Ella buscaba algo?

—No-musitó-. Más bien, creo que _espero_ algo.

—Ya veo- murmuró y una pequeña curva se formó en sus labios que anteriormente eran una línea recta.

—¿Por qué sonríes?-indagó frunciendo el ceño, y es que era tan raro y molesto, la situación en si era rara, pero lo más extraño era esa sensación de naturalidad.

—No sé-exclamó tumbándose hacia atrás-. Repentinamente me sentí en paz.

—¿Huh? vago-siseó, pero igual hizo lo mismo que él.

—Karin.

—Hmm-se sentía adormecida apenas si podía escucharlo.

—Nada- suspiró.

—Como digas Toshiro- gruñó por lo bajo, y volteo a tiempo para verla caer completamente dormida. Estiró el brazo y la jaló un poco hacia él, haciendo que ella se recargara en su hombro, la miró un buen rato, sonrió. Tal vez no podía decirle lo que pensaba lo miraría cual loco si le dijera "Me siento en paz porque al fin te encontré" y es que sería natural que lo tachara de lunático si él le decía que lo que él buscaba era a ella. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Quien sabe una vocecilla en su cabeza se lo decía.

—Hitsugaya-sensei. Al fin lo encuentro-exclamó una voz a su costado -¿Huh? ¿Kurosaki-san?- Tsukishima lo miró extrañado -. ¿La conoces?

—Algo así ¿y tú?- respondió levantándose con cuidado para no despertarla.

—Es mi alumna- sus miradas chocaron por un par de segundos -. ¿Qué es de ti?- Toshiro desvió su mirada hacia la morena.

—No es tu asunto- suspiró emprendiendo el paso- ¿Qué querías?

—Nada en particular unos asuntos sobre los temas del bloque semestral -dijo siguiéndole-. Por cierto Hitsugaya-sensei…

—¿Hmm?

—No eres el único- el albino lo miró fijo.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

—Me pregunto de que-pronunció con ese tono que a veces lo desesperaba.

El peliblanco rodó los ojos. Había momentos en que Tsukishima le provocaba confusión, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que aquello que él estaba buscando, era Karin, podría equivocarse pero tenía un muy buen tiempo para descubrirlo. Tal vez el _destino_ había hecho de ese "encuentro" algo _inevitable._

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Bueno luego de una muy larga pausa de descanso, si como no, más bien de inexistente inspiración espero que haya alcanzado sus expectativas.**

**Sobre todo las tuyas darkmoon00.**

**Dejen sus comentarios.**

**Akari se despide…**

**Matta Ne!**


End file.
